Savage Skunk: The Beginning
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: It was only relief. I never meant to hurt my friends, let alone anyone at all. I guess it couldn't be helped. No, seriously, I tried to fight it. But my hunger for flesh and blood was too great. I ended up killing three friends. …And now I need to kill those six cowards… (Pepper turns into a bloodthirsty monster and begins her effort to kill her friends. Tumblr Ask Killer Clark.)


It was only relief. I never meant to hurt my friends, let alone anyone at all. I guess it couldn't be helped. No, seriously, I tried to fight it. But my hunger for flesh and blood was too great. I ended up killing three friends.

…And now I need to kill those six cowards…

Okay, let me back up a little. I'm lucky I still have at least a little sanity to even tell this story.

As I said, it was only relief. …Watching horror movies was my relief. No, Sunil didn't get me into them, I got myself into them.

A grave mistake…

And I didn't even just like horror movies like those about werewolves or vampires or zombies. I also liked those crude, bloody, gory ones. You know, like this one movie where a psycho covering his true identity with a doll named Jigsaw makes people who don't respect their lives go through horrible trials and it's permanent injury or harsh death.

Anyway, I was watching one of those torture movies one afternoon. Everyone else was at the sweet shop helping Buttercream with who knows what, and Blythe was still at F.U.N.; summer isn't over yet. I got real stressed with Buttercream's impossible language, so I watched a movie.

And then… Then I felt something strange happening to me… I didn't just feel relief when watching these movies…

I felt… pleasure.

A very disturbing pleasure roused inside me as I watched the blood fly. Next thing I know, I'm panting. It's weird, I only ever pant if I'm either hot or thirsty. It was pretty cool in the pet shop, so…

I was thirsty. No, I was hungry!

Hungry for blood and flesh.

I had no idea how these next events happened, or how they were even possible, but suddenly I deal a sharp pain in my upper gums and paws. I licked my lips, then my teeth, trying to find the cause of the pain, and I felt two monstrously sharp fangs. I looked down at my paws and saw four sharp claws sticking out from each forepaw.

My vision started to go weird, too. Now everything I saw was in a bright shade of red, as if blood was covering my sight. I could literally feel my pupils narrowing into tiny slits, and it didn't feel pleasant, either. Even my hair was starting to ruffle itself up, making me look like a werewolf.

Finally, I felt a very cold sensation at the tip of my tail that began to quickly spread throughout my body, from my tail tip to my nose. I was turning into a dark shade of gray.

I was turning into a bloodthirsty monster.

Growling, I stood up. I noticed my growl sounded deeper pitched and rough like sandpaper.

A scent caught my attention. I lifted my nose and gave the room a quick sniff. I immediately detected the scent.

Blood.

I could also tell it was coming from outside the pet shop. I snuck out of the daycare center, past a napping Mrs. Twombly, and out into the open world. I continued letting my nose lead me to the source of the scent, and I finally found it.

It was coming from a rat who was digging through the dumpster behind the sweets shop. He was a light shade of gray with light brown hair, reminding me somewhat of Vinnie's pompadour. A black eyepatch covered his right eye, his whiskers were crooked, and a golden necklace dangled from around his neck.

I licked my lips and felt the saliva slowly pouring out of my mouth. I could just taste it already; a small rat's blood and flesh mingled with cookie crumbs and cupcake frosting. Heaven!

I must have let out a tiny growl, for the rat quickly turned and looked at me, his one good eye wide in surprise. He calmed down after a few moments.

"Hey, aren't you, uh…" the rat started, snapping his tiny claws in an effort to recall my identity from somewhere I don't even know or care. "Aha! Pepper! The skunk? Your pal Vinnie told me about you and your other friends as I helped him back home from the dump. I'm Pete. Nice to meetcha!" The rat pulled out a small half-eaten cupcake from the dumpster. "Ya here to sample some dumpster goodies? I recommend the cupcake sliders. These things are-"

"I'm not here to sample sweets," I snarled. Pete just stared at me in confusion. "I'm here to sample flesh. I'm here to sample blood." I jumped up on the edge of the dumpster and snarled at the delicious-smelling morsel. "I'm here to sample YOU!"

Pete let out a cry and leaped out of the dumpster, desperate to flee me. However, I was big and faster than him, so I caught up to him quickly.

I lashed my sharp teeth into the rat's tail and yanked him pack, ripping off a large portion of his tail. I placed a clawed paw on his back to keep him from fleeing, and that's when the fun began.

I started off by tearing his right leg off, and I growled in pleasure at hearing the agonized shrill the defenseless rat let out. I then began to chomp and claw at his torso, beginning to rip him in half. One mighty chomp in his spine and he was completely paralyzed, but I could tell he was still feeling massive pain, for he would never stop screaming.

After eating away the ribcage and organs, I tore off his eyepatch and necklace, which must've broken his neck; he had finally stopped screaming and his mouth started to leak blood.

After gobbling up his lower parts - he did have the taste of cookies and cupcakes, and it was wonderful - I picked up his head and made my way back into Littlest Pet Shop.

I sat down at the front of the daycare center and started to nibble and chew Pete's ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I shot my head up at the scream and saw Penny Ling staring at me with pure dread in her eyes. She was pointing a shaking finger at me and her mouth hung wide open.

"M-M-MURDERER!" she screamed. "Y-YOU'RE A-"

"I was hungry!" I snarled, making the traumatized panda freeze like a statue.

That was when I noticed how big and round she was…

"Penny Ling, are you all right?" Vinnie's voice called. The gecko ran through the hole in the wall that connected to the sweets shop. And I knew right away that was also were the others were.

I stood up, abandoning the half-eaten rat, and started stalking towards the two pets, licking my lips, narrowing my eyes, and snarling. Vinnie saw me and let out a high-pitched scream of his own before he saw the mauled morsel behind me.

"YOU KILLED PETE!" Vinnie roared in anger and fear. "Pepper, you killed my friend! And ATE him!"

"And now I'm going to kill and eat YOU!" I snarled before launching myself towards the two pets. Unfortunately, they leaped out of the way before I could land my mark.

Penny Ling and Vinnie both ran towards the hole and pounced through it at the same time.

But they got stuck.

"Stay right where you are…" I growled, making my way towards the two, allowing the tension and fear to rise in them.

"Help!" Vinnie cried out as he and his lands friend struggled. "HELP!"

"Vinnie, Penny Ling, what are you two doing being stuck in-" Zoe's voice barked from inside the shop.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT US!" Penny Ling interrupted with a shriek.

Worried that someone would soon save them, I quickened myself into a run. I had to reach them before it was too late!

But as soon as I was just inches away from digging my claws into them, they had been pulled out. I landed hard on the ground and let out a grunt. When I opened my eyes, I saw all my friends, Zoe, Minka, Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Penny Ling, and Buttercream staring at me through horrified eyes. How satisfying.

I got up and launched myself into the sweets shop, staring everyone down with hungry red eyes.

"P-Pepper…?" I heard Sunil whimper. I turned to him and saw tears beginning to build in the mongoose's eyes.

A pang shot through me. I think it was the pang of regret and sorrow. I just killed an innocent animal, and now I threatened to kill my best friends… The pets who helped me through thick and thin… The pets who always laughed at my jokes… The pets who were my family…

"Are you hungry-bo-bungry?" Buttercream asked in a shaky voice. She held up a cookie. "You want a cookie-rookie-tookie…?"

The feeling of sorrow didn't last long. As soon as the bunny spoke, I was driven back into my savage self. "I don't want a cookie. I want you!"

Without hesitation, I leaped at Buttercream and tackled her to the ground. I then began my work, ripping off ears, gnawing through paws, clawing out eyes…

I slid my claws down her chest and ripped out her ribcage, then tossed it behind me; the pets cried out when it shattered in front of them. I let new blood leak into the pit, and when it was full I dunked my head in, greedily lapping and drinking the scarlet liquid and wagging my tail whenever I caught a slimy slippery organ floating in the liquid.

I finally pulled my head out, my face completely soaked in blood, and i turned to the let's behind me, who were all still staring at me in horror.

"You killed her…" Vinnie whimpered. "You killed my Honey Bunny…"

"They don't call her Buttercream Sundae for nothing, though. She really did taste like buttercream!" I growled with laughter at my crude joke.

When no one responded, I continued. "Besides, Pete and Buttercream were only the appetizers. Wait until I get a taste of the main course!"

"Look! A really big juicy pet with a lot of meat on her bones!" Minka screeched, painting behind me. I turned eagerly and only saw Sugar Sprinkles outside the sweets truck grooming her sprinkle-covered fur. Well, she's no really big juicy pet with a lot of meat on her bones, but I know she'll taste great.

I ran towards the door, slammed against it to open it, and bolted towards the feline, who let out only a screech before I tackled her to the ground.

* * *

"Minka, what did you do?!" Sunil screeched.

"I-I'm sorry! I seriously didn't see her there!" the monkey wailed.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Zoe yelped before bolting towards the hole. Vinnie ran to Buttercream, gently kissed her bloody forehead, gagged at the taste of her blood, and took her candy bow to remember her by before following.

"What the heck just happened?!" Minka cried.

"Pepper became a bloodthirsty monster and killed three of our friends!" Vinnie replied. He looked at Pete. "Well, three of my friends, anyway…"

"We need to get out of here before Pepper kills us," Russell suggested.

"We should, but where would we go?" Zoe whimpered.

"We'll go to the Multiverse."

"Multiverse?" Penny Ling echoed.

"Wait, you mean the place where you met those alternate versions of yourself and fell in love with one of them?" Vinnie asked.

"How did you know about that?!" Russell gasped. He snarled at the gecko in fury. "You've been looking at my laptop!"

"N-No, I haven't!" Vinnie cried, but Russell knew he was lying. The hedgehog's quills trembled in anger.

"Can we please deal with this later?!" Sunil shouted in distress. "We have enough problems as is!"

Giving one final glance at Vinnie and muttering, "I'll deal with you later…", Russell ran to his pet bed and pulled out a laptop from underneath. "Sunil's right; we have to get out of here. I know where we need to go and how to get there. But we gotta go now!" He ran out the pet shop without hesitation and the others followed.

"Who exactly would be able to help us?" Minka asked.

"For a start, we'll talk to my two friends, Shipper and Auggie," Russell replied. "I'm sure they'll let us stay."

"Stay? Does that mean-?"

"Right. So long as Pepper's here, we can never come back to our universe."

"OUR universe?" Zoe echoed. "There's more out there?"

"A lot more that I know and that you're only just about to find out."

Sunil stopped in his tracks and looked back at the pet shop, now far behind.

"Good-bye, Pepper… Forever…" he whimpered, wiping a tear away from his eyes before catching up to his other friends.

* * *

I walked out from the corner of the pet shop, newly drawn blood and a few sprinkles attached to my face. I saw the six pets fleeing down the street and growled.

"I'll get you all… I'll get your friends, but you are my top priority… I'll get you… and you'll all be sorry you ever fled from Killer Clark!"

* * *

**A/N: This story plays as a prologue to my new ask blog: Ask Killer Clark.**

**While I was in New York one week ago, I got the idea to make a new Tumblr ask blog connecting to my first one, Ask Double-Loved Russell. And that ask blog is this one right here: Ask Killer Clark.**

**And you wanna know what the coolest thing is? This ask blog is the cause of the disturbance of space and time! :D**

**As you just read, Russell (or Double if you will) suggested he and his other five friends flee from their original dimension and go to the Multiverse. And there they will live with the other Multiverse Russells! (Read ****_What Do I Do?_**** to learn about the Russells.)**

**Currently, Double lives with Shipper because of their strong friendship, Vinnie and Sunil lives with Auggie and his Vinnie and Sunil pals so that, with both girlfriends gone, Auggie's Vinnie and Sunil can somehow teach Double's Vinnie and Sunil the world of boyfriendship, Minka lives with Fun for energetic and emotional reasons (Minka still loves Double and Fun is Double's boyfriend), Penny Ling lives with Littlest and his friends (because I always saw Penny Ling as a pet who's good with kids), and Zoe has no choice but to live with Emo.**


End file.
